


High Roller

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Casino AU, Dubious Consent, Multi, Seme Nanase Haruka, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Matsuoka Rin, Uke Ryuugazaki Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown high roller wins more than the casino can afford to pay him. In lieu of payment, he requests two employees to come to his penthouse suite...in Playboy Bunny outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Roller

When the black-haired guy with the icy expression walked into the casino that night, no one expected him to be anything special. No one had ever seen him before, so no one expected much from him. They didn’t expect him to be something of a high roller. They  _definitely_  didn’t expect him to excel at every single game they had in the place. And they  _absolutely_  didn’t expect him to win almost every last cent the house had made that night. _  
_

The owner obviously couldn’t have that, so he asked the guy if there was anything else he might like, any other payment he might accept. With a smirk, the high roller pointed to the craps dealer and the in-house magician.

"I’ll take the penthouse suite and those two in sexy bunny outfits, for the rest of the night."

The owner decided that was a heck of a deal, given how much he honestly owed the guy at that point, so he ordered Rin Matsuoka, the craps dealer, and Rei Ryugazaki, the in-house magician, to get changed and meet the high roller in the penthouse suite.

So that’s where Rin and Rei find themselves now: standing in the penthouse suite, each dressed in a bunny outfit (Rei’s blue and Rin’s red) and feeling incredibly exposed. They’re looking out the window at the city around them. The high roller, whose name they have yet to learn, is “freshening up,” whatever that means.

"This wasn’t part of my job description," Rin mutters as he adjusts the back of his outfit in an attempt to get it to fit more comfortably. The problem is, it doesn’t really cover much of his ass. It wasn’t intended for a guy his size, really.

"You’re telling me," Rei adds, his hands covering his crotch. He’s already given up trying to get comfortable in the bunny outfit, because he knows it’s impossible. "I’m a magician, not…not a Playboy Bunny."

They both turn when they hear the high roller clear his throat. He’s looking both of them up and down, his cold eyes raking over each of their forms slowly. Rei fidgets under the scrutinizing gaze, while Rin lifts his chin defiantly. After a moment, he raises a remote control and presses a button on it; music starts playing from the surround-sound speakers.

"Dance for me," the guy says evenly.

Rei frowns. “You  _do_  know we’re not—”

"Dance for me."

Rin rolls his eyes and starts dancing, and pretty darn well, too. Rei watches him for a moment before matching his rhythm. After a few minutes of this, the guy sits back on the sofa, arms spread out along the back of it.

"Get closer to each other," he instructs the two of them.

Rei makes the first move, pressing himself against Rin. They start moving against one another, dancing sensuously. Clearly, this is going to get pretty kinky before the night is over, and Rei is of the opinion that it’s better to just roll with it than to argue. If Rin’s reaction of pulling Rei closer and placing his hands on the bluenette’s hips is any indication, he feels pretty much the same way. They keep dancing like this, grinding their hips against one another as their hands explore each other’s bodies, for perhaps twenty minutes before the high roller shuts off the music. Rin and Rei are both sweating by this point.

"Come over here," the guy orders, pointing at the floor in front of him.

Rin and Rei share a brief glance, confused from the former and uneasy from the latter, before they approach the guy and kneel at his feet. He leans forward, slipping a hand beneath each of their chins, smiling down at them in a mixture of affection and control. His touch is gentle, surprisingly so in Rei’s opinion, despite being so controlling. His fingers leave the two men’s chins and he unzips his pants, sliding them down slightly past his hips along with his underwear.

Rei feels a blush fill his cheeks once more at the sight of the guy’s dick, already semi-hard. He glances at Rin to his left out of the corner of his eye, giving him a look that says  _"Are we really going to do this?"_  Rin gives the slightest of shrugs, followed by a curt nod. What choice do they have, really? Their jobs are on the line if they  _don’t_.

The guy’s hand slides behind Rei’s head, coaxing it toward his dick. Worrying his lip for a moment, Rei then wet his lips and started licking the semi-hard member in an attempt to help him reach full erection.  _At least I’m into guys,_  he thinks as he works. Moments later, he feels Rin lean closer to him, feels the warmth of his body next to him, and glances once more to his left to see Rin beginning to lick and suck at the guy’s balls, a hand on the back of his head keeping him close. Rin just so happens to be gay, as well, so this isn’t actually all that bad for either of them.

By the time the high roller is fully erect, he grabs Rin and Rei's hair and pulls them back gently. His hands slide down to rest against each of their cheeks, and he smiles down at both of them once more.

"You're good," he praises them softly. "Up for more?"

Rei nods perhaps a bit too quickly. Despite his earlier protests, this whole thing is actually pretty exciting. He's found Rin attractive since the moment he met him, and this high roller, whoever he is, isn't half bad himself. He's glad to see Rin nodding, as well, out of the corner of his eye.

"What are your names?" the guy asks.

"Rin Matsuoka," Rin replies with a smirk.

"Rei Ryugazaki," Rei says, bowing his head a bit.

"I'm Haruka Nanase." He ruffles Rei's hair lightly. "All right, Rei, on your hands and knees. Rin, take him."

Rei glances at Haruka, feeling his cheeks and neck grow hot. "Wh-what?"

"You two have good chemistry. Won't you do it?"

Rei meets Rin's gaze. Rin smirks at him and gives him a nod.

"I'm game," he chuckles. "You're hot, Rei."

Still blushing furiously, Rei gets on his hands and knees with his rear facing the other two. He feels Rin's hands exploring his ass and feels a shudder run down his spine. It doesn't take long for Rin to push the crotch of the bunny outfit aside and slip two fingers into Rei. His fingers are lubricated, probably with Rin's own saliva, and work in and out pretty easily.

Before Rei knows it, Rin is pressing his cock into him. Rei pushes back to meet him, a moan escaping his lips against his will.  _God_ , Rin feels good. He starts up a slow rhythm of thrusting into and out of Rei, and Rei matches that rhythm as he did when they were dancing. He pushes back to meet each and every thrust from Rin's cock, feeling his own harden at the same time. Since he's still mostly clothed, his cock is pressed up against his stomach, trapped beneath the tight spandex bunny suit.

Their rhythm is broken when Rin thrusts deep into him and gasps loudly, keeping his hips pressed against Rei's ass. Rei glances over his shoulder to see that Haruka has stripped out of his pants and entered Rin from behind. Rin's eyes are a bit glazed over and he's gripping Rei's waist pretty tightly now.

"Shhh," Haruka murmurs, his lips next to Rin's ear. "You're so tight. You don't take it often, do you?"

Rin shakes his head no. He's trembling a bit, Rei can feel it. He reaches back to grasp one of Rin's hands gently. Rin glances down at him, smiling uneasily.

"Go on," Haruka purrs. "Looks like Rei wants some more. Don't let him down."

A blush creeps into Rin's cheeks, now, looking foreign on his face. He's normally so confident and prideful; it's strange for Rei to see him feeling anxious and uneasy. But he regains his composure quickly, giving Rei's hand a squeeze, and begins moving once more.

It takes them a bit longer to work up a rhythm this time, since there are three of them now, and neither Rei nor Rin knows this Haruka Nanase very well. Eventually, though, they work it out. By that time, all three of them are panting and sweating, moans and coos escaping them involuntarily every now and then. Rin's dick keeps hitting Rei's prostate, and he knows he won't be able to hold back for long because the sensations rolling through his body are just so incredibly intense!

He loses it a moment later, drenching the inside of the bunny suit, and feels Rin spend himself inside of him at almost the same time. Rei slumps forward, panting heavily, basking in afterglow. He hears Rin elicit a soft cry of pleasure and assumes Haruka has climaxed, as well. Rin pulls out of Rei, his fingertips playing over Rei's spine gently.

"I'm impressed," Haruka purrs, offering them both another statement of praise. His hand joins Rin's in stroking Rei's back gently, calmingly. "Let's go to bed."

The three of them make their way into the bedroom of the suite and strip completely. Rei mumbles something about wanting to clean up, but Haruka tells him not to: he would rather have Rei exactly as he is. The three of them climb into bed, with Haruka in the middle, an arm around each of the casino employees.

"Thank you both," Haruka murmurs. "Tonight was exciting."

"Of course, Nanase-san," Rei agrees, daring to curl up against Haruka's side.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime," Rin adds, chuckling.

Haruka doesn't respond to that, but pulls Rei impossibly closer; Rei is sure he does the same with Rin on his other side. Within minutes, the three of them are asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written upon request from one of my Tumblr followers. I hope you liked it! As always, comments and/or kudos appreciated! =3


End file.
